Musical Chairs
by savingkii
Summary: "Life's really a big game of musical chairs." "O, really your analogies, are as far fetched as ever." The unusual friendships that can be formed on a very twisted game of musical chairs. Humor, Drama, and action, with an array of characters.
1. Chapter 1

Kishimoto owns naruto and co

* * *

She subdued the lights till it was a faint dim blur; the room was encompassed with an impatient deviant atmosphere. Her body crackled with energy.

Anticipation bubbled up with in her, hearing the rhythmic beating of her heart grow louder and louder.

'Boom' the first tremor of the low base shivered through her, quivering out of her feet. Her heart faulted and skipped a beat, pumping in time perfectly with the next deep pulse of bass.

Not only hearing the sound but also feeling it reverberate in the very air in her lungs.

Slowly and deliberately inhaling deeply through her nose, she held her breath for a split second, before she blasted it out in an all mighty war cry.

Allowing her body to become possessed by the cadence of the music. She fell loosely in to her gentle fist stance, suddenly with a sharp snap of her writs and a strike of her arm; she fell into a fierce combo of lethal movements.

Unbeknownst to her lurking just outside of her sanctuary, closely observing every movement she makes was another shanobi, clad head to toe in a cloak. That was until she activated her Byukagan and the intruder's every chakra point became apparent to her.

Too lost in her adrenaline fueled battle dance, she lunched at the person with out a second thought to check if they were friend or foe.

Deciding it would be more affective to mix taijustu with her gentle fist style, she aimed a roundhouse kick to the trespasser head. Smashing through her window in the process.

It made for a dynamic entry that rivaled Lee's and Gai's. Only halting in her actions, when she heard.

"Stop it's me!" She narrowed her eyes in confusion; she didn't recognize the voice of the figure before her. A second too late, did she realize it was a trick, when she felt her pressure points pierced with senborns.

"Heh, didn't think that would actually work." The assailant remarked sheepishly whilst scratching the back of his head. "Well, what ever your mine now." He cooed nuzzling the side of his face in the now paralyzed girls hair.

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" The captive female grilled.

"Me?" the kidnapper in question pointed to himself.

If she could raise her eyebrow she would have, but instead had to settle for a deadpan glare.

"Don't look at me like that, ask a stupid question get a stupid answer." He said imparting his wisdom.

"It was a valid question" she defended.

"Never the less it's not one, I'll be answering any time soon." Picking her up and hoisting her over his shoulder, pausing to ask her curiously "Not going to scream?"

"You want me to, I thought you'd prefer a silent retreat." She answered rather indignantly.

"That would indeed be more beneficial, _for me,_ but it feels like I am being cheated somehow, if you don't try and struggle a little more vigorously." He expressed with genuine disappointment in his tone.

"_Your_ being cheated," she muttered sarcastically under her breath. "I am afraid, I don't share your fetish." She replied dryly.

"It's not a fetish" wavering to actually ponder the possibility " Well perhaps, it may be, a little."

There was a charged silence between them for a minute or two, until he broke it with " I assure you I won't harm you if you did choose to scream."

Rolling her eyes the only physical way to show her disdain, "Fine." she agreed reluctantly.

"Oh please help me, help me the bad mans taking me away!" she yelled half heartily.

"I did enjoy being called bad, but you must do better, exert yourself a little more, otherwise no one will come running to your rescue."

She was on a solo mission in a foreign country, no one was going to come running to her aid anyway, and she didn't particularly want to draw attention to herself, so why was this buffoon insisting on causing a scene.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She let out a deafening scream, "help, help someone save me, this delinquent, this criminal, this wicked, sinful, vicious, villainous man is abducting me!"

"Has that satisfied your urges" she spat out hotly

"Delightfully" he responded contented, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Not that she could see from her angle, flung over his shoulder.

"Now that I've indulged you, perhaps you can enlighten me, with where you plan on taking me."

"O you haven't indulged me nearly enough, to part with such information." He came back with wickedly, a few thoughts playing on his mind.

Ignoring his rather suggestive comment she requested instead. "Then perhaps it wouldn't be, too great of an ask a change of positions, this is quiet uncomfortable."

The man hesitated for a moment to consider. "Well you have been an awfully good hostage, alright." He conceded, swinging the Hyuga into his arms carrying her, reminiscent of a lover or a bride.

Not that she was physically uncomfortable before, after all she had been paralyzed an could feel nothing of her body, but the view solely of his cloak, provided her with no information, not to mention it was rather disorientating.

However this new position she found her self in, brought a slight advancement in her endeavor to gather intelligence. She could now see the lower half of her abductor's face, though it was heavily lidded by his hood. She glimpsed a spike of what looked to be white or gray hair she couldn't tell in the dark of the night.

Also now having a clear view of the sky, it was dark blue and starless, meaning they where still close to a town, and the artificial lights robbed the sky of it's own.

"So what's your name?" He asked in a conversational tone.

If she had power over her facial muscles, her features would have wore the expression of astonishment.

"What?" she asked a little senselessly "You abducted me with out knowing who I was."

He retorted with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"Then why the hell did you capture me?" She yelled irate.

"So you not going to tell me your name." He asked ignoring her previous statement.

"Great interrogation technique you have." She said mockingly.

"As savage as I can be, I think it would be a waste to cut off one of your pretty limbs for a name." he stated

Taking in his heavy handed hint Aki, my name is Aki" she finally announced.

"An obvious lie, but I'll take what I can get." Once again in a conversational mood.

"Evidently" she muttered bitterly under breath.

She had noticed something unusual though, she couldn't be sure, but she swore his teeth were pointed. She needed him to talk again, so she can see the glint of his teeth once more.

"So do you come here often."

Seduction had been one of her worst Kunoichi subjects and all she could manage to remember were cheesy chat up lines.

"What" he stopped walking and looked at her dumbly. "Are you chatting me up?" He asked incredulously.

"I am if you want me to be." She tried her best at acting coy.

They fell into an awkward silence, she could feel his eye's boring into her, though she couldn't see for the obstruction of his hood.

But she did definitely see, the wide ear-to-ear grin that appeared on his face, and the side splitting roar of laughter that erupted from him.

His teeth were undoubtedly sharpen to points.

"Your quiet the capricious little thing aren't you." He chuckled and resumed walking.

"Can I ask you a question" she inquired

"Sure, I often get bored on these long treks, that's why I kept you conscious, your not nearly as much fun when your asleep." He grinned down at her.

The sharp teeth would indicate an affiliation with the seven swords men, judging from his voice and build he couldn't be much older then herself, as well as the white hair.

"What's Suigetsu Hozuki, doing abducting random Kunoichis, in the middle of the night."

"Why else, the middle of the night is the best time for most activities."


	2. Chapter 2

Kishimoto owns naruto

* * *

"Here we are." Suigetsu dumped the girl unceremoniously on a bed. Waking her up, she had dozed off in his arms some time during the long walk.

Which irked him a little, that he had lost his main source of entertainment. He had been sorely tempted to wake her, but thought better of it. Not wanting to deal with a grouchy captive.

"Here would be where exactly?" she yawned out stretching her arms over head. "O I can move." Dazed by the new development.

"An Inn, don't worry about the bill I've taken care of it." Suigetsu teased trying to bait her into an argument.

"O how very thoughtful of you." She replied satirically fixing him with a glare.

He responded with widening his grin, he took great pleasure in winding people up.

"So what do you want from me?" she raised her brow and eyed him wearily.

His grin took on that of a suggestive nature, and he eyed her up and down.

She edged back on the bed a hugged herself self consciously and looked alarmed. "You could of just brought a whore if that's all you wanted."

"Your right" he waved her apprehension off, drew up a chair and positioned it in front of her. "That's not why I brought you here." He lost all humor in his voice and adopted a more serious tone.

"You see life's really like a big game of musical chairs." He announced

"Oh, really" she narrowed her eye's and stared at him incuriously "your analogies are as far fetched as ever."

"I would like to propose something to you." He leaned forward tilting the chair which he was straddling towards her. "Now you do know, the simple rules of musical chairs, don't you?"

Rolling her eyes feeling the subject to be completely idiotic, but felt it would be in her best interest to humor him. " Of course you dance or walk around in a circle and then sit in a chair when the music stops. Gradually the number of chairs are reduced, meaning the are more players then chairs, and the fastest person to get to a chair wins."

"Ah but you forgot something." He raised his index finger superiorly.

"O please do tell." She jeered

"The can only be one winner." She saw the glint of provocation in his eyes.

Slightly taken aback by his new front, she saw how serious he really was. "What exactly are you suggesting, we have a game of musical chairs?"

Obviously it wasn't going to be any ordinary game of musical chairs, it would have to involve weapons and combat. Well that's the image she had conjured in her head.

"Yes and no" he stood and paced the length of the small room. " Imagine if you will, the game scaled on a much grander level, our circle." Outlining a circle in the air with his finger. "Includes all five nations."

The girls eyes widened with astonishment. "You can't be serious" she whispered.

His face broke out into a devious grin "Very." He stop mid stride to face her. "You see our chairs would be, remote tea houses located either in one of the five great nations, or in a smaller bordering country. To start with there will be three for each nation."

"Wait wait wait." She shook her head as if to dislodge the confusion. " How do I know where these tea houses are, in the game you always know the location of the chairs. And what of the music, the music's key to everything it's the timing that tells you went to act."

Suigetsu impatiently overlooked the kunoichi's questions. "Allow me to finish, each tea house will be marked, it will be up to you, to scout them out. Now here's the clever part, life will be the music." He said emphasizing last part.

Clearly seeing her puzzled, he elaborated. "As in each major event such as natural disaster, the start of a war, the end of a war, a victory in battle, a capture of a missing Nin, anything news worthy, will dictate when we are to enter a tea house."

He detached a water bottle from the belt at his hip and took a long swig, before he continued. "Now you'll have either one of two possibilities. Said tea house is empty of any other opponents then you destroy the mark, leaving a clear indication for others it's no longer in game."

"And the other possibility?" She probed.

"The other possibility, is that there are other opponents in that particular tea house."

"And what happens then?" She anxiously asked.

"Well that's really up to the individual, now isn't it." He let out slight chuckle at her awed expression. "There still more, you need to know the rules."

"There are rules?" she said disbelievingly, but when she thought about it a game of this scale would definitely need some kind of structure.

"Of course, now each competitor must be marked, in order to be identified by fellow competitors. Each competitor may only invite one other person to compete. It can be someone you know, or a complete stranger like I've chosen to do."

She nodded to show that she had understood. "Is that all."

"O one last rule and this is the most important one, this game is to be kept in complete secrecy, no villages or nations are to be involved. It's every man for him self." He paused and looked her over "well woman in your case." He corrected.

Then came the crucial question. "So you in, or out?"

* * *

AN: I realize Suigetsu, is a little more Suave then cannon, but I feel the need for charm in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto, if I did it would be very different.

* * *

"Well every thing seems to be in order." The Hokage read over her mission report. "O, by the way the inn you used, charged you for compensation for damages. Two doors, a toilet, a flat screen TV, and a window, I'll take it out of your mission earnings."

"What!" the kunoichi yelled outraged "I only broke one window."

"Really" the Hokage asked doubtfully.

"You don't believe me!" she said affronted "All I did was round house kick a guy through a window."

"Any particular reason?"

She shrugged her shoulders "He was looking at me ."

"Ah fair enough." The Hokage accepted it, as if it wasn't a excessive use of force. "I'll send them a reduced amount."

She was grumbling all the way back to the compound about how the inn had the gall to over charge her, and she didn't even have a TV in her room. And that stupid walking puddle for making her attack in the first place.

"Hanabi" she herd someone call looking up to see her sister approaching "welcome home, did your mission go well."

"There was err.." hesitating for a moment deciding on how best to put it. " a slight complication but other than that, it went just as planned."

"Every mission has their complications." The older girl reassured her.

"Not like this one" she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon, I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing, really" Hanabi quickly reacted shaking her head. "I'll see you later." She headed inside.

Getting back to her room she made sure the door was securely locked before she rolled up the hem of her tunic, and there on her hipbone was a small-bandaged square, lifting up the gorse to inspect the sore skin underneath.

She felt a mixture of adrenaline, anxiousness and excitement rush through her at the sight of the black kanji that now marred and irritated her skin.

She couldn't believe that she had actually agreed, and what thrilled her more than joining a potentially criminal organization. Was the fact she had gotten a tattoo to prove it, her father and the elders would, throw a fit if they ever found out about the tattoo, even if they didn't know the significance of it.

She wanted to tell someone, anyone just what she had done. Sure she had a nagging feeling if she hadn't, the walking puddle Suigetsu probably would of killed her, but that was moot point.

Because she had agreed with out him bring up her untimely demise as persuasion. She couldn't however tell just anyone this, she had sworn to secrecy and was only allowed to invited one other person. Someone she had to be positive would agree. Unlike the missing nin, Hanabi did find killing at random questionable.

The question was who? who could she let in on this little secret, she didn't want anyone getting hurt or losing their life so they would need to be skilled.

She was walking down the corridors still in her musing, when she spotted Neji in the courtyard sparring with her father.

Maybe she could tell Neji, but almost immediately after, disregarded the thought, he may have eased up on the fate ranting but he still walked around like he had a stick up his arse, and would most probably report her.

"Hanabi, I see you've returned from your mission, I trust it was a success." Her father addressed her taking a break from sparring.

' _No, I finally snapped and went on a bloodthirsty rampage killing lots of innocent people, completely forgetting my mission objective. How the hell do you think it went you jackass' was_ how she wanted to respond but instead bowed and politely said. "Yes father, the mission was a success."

"Good, I expect nothing less." He said dismissively turning his attention back to Neji, but not before he asked "are you going somewhere?" Noticing his daughter heading towards the exit, his tone clearly demanding.

It irked her to no end that she had to ask for permission every time she wanted to leave the compound. She was seventeen and clearly capable enough to look after her self, if she was going on solo A-class missions.

But as always she acted politely and respectfully towards her father. "Yes father, I would like to seek advice from one of my peers."

"Who exactly." Hiashi insisted on knowing

"Rock Lee " she blurted out

"Lee?" this time Neji spoke a little surprised his eyebrow raised.

The spandex wearing ninja was the first to come to mind, thanks to her cousin standing in front of her, she should have said his other teammate at least Tenten is more tolerable. "It taijutsu related."

"Well I am about to go meet my team, I'll accompany you." Neji offered, instantly pleasing her father, allowing her to leave.

Now she had to think of good enough excuse to ditch her cousin, she didn't have a thing to ask Lee. Hanabi could see him bouncing and waving as they approached.

Maybe she could pull him aside and ask him about youth, and when he lost in his rambling, she could slip away.

"Hanabi chan, it so very nice to see you, as always you glow with youthful promise, perhaps you wish to train with us." Lee announced very loudly.

"Actually Lee she came here specifically to see you, to ask for advice." Neji informed him

Upon hearing this Lee's eyes lit up with pride and tear formed in the corners. " I am greatly honored Hanabi chan that you would turn to me to help fan the flames of your youth."

"Yes well…." She trailed off as she spotted Maito Gai and he was hassling someone. He would be perfect she thought he matched all the criteria's. She had been considering the option of inviting no one, but now she had found the perfect person.

Neji watched as his younger cousin's face become excited and followed her direction of site. "Hanabi" he prompted.

"I've found someone more appropriate, thank you any way Lee san." She bowed politely and jogged off.

Lee became visibly disappointed, "I have been bested, I would expect no less from Gai sensei's great rival".


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own naruto

* * *

Now Nara Shikamaru was lazy to a fault and every one was well aware of that.

However he was not a particularly cruel man, In fact most would testify that he has a rather pleasant personality. If you could look past the lack of enthusiasm for almost everything. And didn't mind the occasional grumble of 'troublesome'.

He was currently doing what he loved to do most in his spare time, lying in an isolated spot on a hill just a little above the town. Giving him a clear view of the sky and the village below.

At first he found the spectacle he had been observing amusing, now as ninety minutes had passed and the young Hyuga still hadn't succeeded in her pursuit of the elusive copy nin. Who had been avoiding her at every turn with relative ease, his head still buried in a copy of Icha Icha paradise.

He felt he should step in, Neji was and still is a complete snob, but Hinata had always been nice. So he at least owed it to her, to help her little sister out. And as far as he could tell Kakashi was just being a jerk.

"Troublesome" he sighed and reluctantly climbed to his feet.

Calculating the masked man's route. He jumped over a few rooftops and dropped down on to the street he knew he would walk down.

And just as he had predicted, not a minute later did Kakashi appear at the corner of the road. Muttering " Kage Shibari no Jutsu."His shadow extended out, trapping Kakashi and rooting him in place.

"Huh" the man in question looked up surprised, noticing how he suddenly lost the ability to move.

"This is troublesome, but you deserve it." Shikamaru informed him before Kakashi could ask any questions. Shikamaru jerked his arm back forcing Kakashi to do the same, he flicked his wrist.

"My book" Kakashi whined, as Shikamaru has just made him throw it over his shoulder.

Hanabi who had been chasing after Kakashi for the best part of the afternoon had finally caught up and unwittingly ended up catching it.

"Finally" she wheezed out annoyed. "I should burn this stupid book, and do society as a whole a favor." She angrily waved the soft porn novel in the air.

Kakashi looked pleadingly at the Nara to let him go, to which he replied with a sigh and a "no".

Hanabi flashed an appreciative smile at Shikamaru "I knew there was a reason I liked you more than Neji-nii san."

"Everyone likes Shika, better then Neji." A new voice commented in-between muffled munches and crunches. Choji just happened to be passing by, with his endless faith and trust in Shikamaru. He didn't even question why he had the copy nin trapped in his jutsu.

However Hinata who was following in tow did. "I-Is every ok." She asked concerned and confused upon seeing her little sister was tangled in this mess as well.

"Ahh Hinata chan, great timing could you please retrieve my book back from your little sister." Kakashi requested.

"I have a name jackass!" Hanabi yelled reaching the end of her patience, all pretence of politeness dropped.

Hinata gasped, but rather then reprimand her little sister for her less then civil outburst, she glared at Kakashi. "You gave my little sister your porn."

"That would be my fault." Shikamaru chose to intervene before the Hyuga sisters decided to attack a defenseless Kakashi. " This is troublesome but, it seemed like Hanabi chan wanted Kakashi for something, but he's been purposely avoiding her and it became too painful to watch her chase after him for so long. And I thought he would most probably listen to her if she was in possession of his book." The Nara explained

A soft smile appeared on Hinata's face " Thank you for assisting my sister Shikamaru kun." She said bowing slightly.

"That was nice of you Shika" Chouji also chorused in.

"How is it fair, that I get glared at and called a jackass while he gets thanked." Kakashi decided to comment on, in his opinion his unjust treatment.

Hinata had been on missions with Kakashi before, and for a short period of time he had been her team's captain when Kureni had been pregnant. She had spent enough time in the man's presence to be able to come to the conclusion of it being undoubtedly his fault.

" You will listen to Hanabi chan and comply with whatever she needs, or I will burn your entire collection of stupid perverted books, and force feed you the ashes." She said in a quiet authoritative voice and smiled sweetly at him. Sending a menacing chill down all those who were present.

The phrase 'watch out for the quiet ones' had never been more appropriate to him. But he kept his mouth shut and did what he was told to save his precious pass time, from getting anymore threats.

Reluctantly following the young girl to a more secluded area. There was only one real reason why girls tended to follow him around. Well two actually, one was to see what was under his mask, and the other was to confess. Sure he thought it was flattering, but he really couldn't be bothered dealing with adolescent crushes.

Hanabi had found a secure area and glanced around shiftily to make sure no one could ears drop. " I don't know how to tell you this, but you have to swear to keep it a secret." Hanabi started off nervously.

'_Ahh, here goes, I have to break yet another impressionable girls heart. And I was doing so well at avoiding her. Who would of guessed Nara would step in, and her sister was really a Psychopath.' _ Kakashi internally monologues.

" Well I have something to propose to you, and I am pretty sure you'll accept." Hanabi said trying her best, to remember how Suigetsu had first broached the subject.

'_She pretty sure I'll accept' _he raised his brow incredulously _' well she defiantly doesn't have self doubt issues. I am going to have to let her down gently, she's clearly delusional. I guess mentally unstable is Hyuga trait.'_

"Listen Hanabi chan I am flattered I really am." She looked at him completely baffled " But I don't think, it could ever work between use, one being the age gap and the other being I am sure you could do much better them me."

She had her head bowed, facing the ground her fist were clenched and she was shaking."

'_Great she's crying, way to let her down gently Kakashi' _He berated him self. _'Wait those aren't tears, that's fury….. crap'._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I feel I should explain my self a little because, I have been receiving a few comments due to my confusing writing, of which I apologize for.

Now the first few chapters do focus on Hanabi, when I've listed Hinata as my main character. Though further into the story it will focus on Hinata as well as a few other characters.

Disclaimer: O and I don't own Naruto because if I did it wouldn't be as nearly sexist as it is.

* * *

" Sh-Shikamaru kun, actually I need your help with something." Hinata said recoiling in the menacing aura that encompassed her only moments before.

"Me" he gulped a little frightened, after witnessing first hand how ruthless she could be when it came to family. "Ok"

"I-I don't mean to bother you but, I want to go over some extra details of our next mission."

"You guys are on a mission together." Chouji asked surprised following them to the library. It wasn't often reconnaissance got paired up with tracking specialist, but then again it wouldn't be uncalled for if they had a particularly challenging infiltration mission.

"Yeah, it's going to be troublesome." Shikamaru complained going back over the mission brief in his mind. "We probably should prepare."

"I-I just want to analyze the terrain." Hinata explained searching the shelves and pulling out the necessary scroll and unfurling the map on the table. " T-To indentify any possible shelter we may be able use, before hand."

The three crowded around the table and peered down at the map, "Thi-this river could be useful." She ran her finger along the blue line.

"Yeah we could definitely use that." Shikamaru furrowed his brow already thinking of twenty different scenarios in which the river would come in to play.

"You could always use this place." Chouji recommended placing his chubby finger down on a spot just shy of the river. "It's a tea house, I had dangos form there once, I've had better though." He shrugged.

"It amazes me how, you manage to memories a map solely based on food." Shikamaru commented Patting Chouji on the back, making his friend blush slightly from the comment.

* * *

"So Kakai sensei how did you manage to break your leg, when you haven't been on a mission, and I don't see why any one would give you a black eye if you were just sparring." Sakura looked over he teacher's injuries and they seemed to be made rashly and harshly rather then the well thought out injuries you would get when you sparred focusing on your internal organs or something to hinder movement.

"Ahh, well I had a slight misunderstanding." He replied sheepishly

Sakura rolled her eyes and started healing the wounds. "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid, I have my hands full with Naruto." She stopped and eyed him suspiciously "You didn't annoy Iruka sensei again did you?"

"Iruka would never react this violently." Kakashi's way of denying the accusation.

"The fact your getting Iruka sensei to react violently at all says a lot, plus Naruto might have something to say about it."

"Are you implying that Naruto would side with Iruka, over me?" Kakashi asked mock hurt.

"In a heart beat." Sakura answered "Your too old to behaving this way act your age your almost forty."

This time Kakashi was actually offended "I am only thirty six."

" The rumors that your in love with Naruto arn't helping your cause either." Sakura mentioned whilst she finished bandaging his leg.

Kakashi's eye twitched with annoyance, no matter how much he denied the rumors, no one seemed to believe him. Naruto for short period of time had even, refused to be left alone with him.

There was quiet knock at the door. " Come in" Sakura yelled. "Ah Hinata chan, you're here for your medical supplies right."

"S-sorry if I am interrupting you Sakura chan." Hinata apologized, noticing how Kakashi had tensed up the minute she entered the room.

"No not at all, I was almost finished anyway." Sakura waved off the apology. "In fact can you do me a favor and finish healing the little cuts, and I'll run up and get you what you need."

"No Sakura don't leave me" Kakashi grabbed on to Sakura's arm.

"You'll be fine Kakai sensei, stop being such a baby." She said as she pulled away.

"You don't understand" he said pleadingly giving Hinata a quick side ways glance. "All the Hyuga's are insane." He whispered out.

"Sensei behave yourself." Sakura reprimanded giving him a withering look. Assuming it was another one of his many jokes no one seemed to get. "Don't mind him Hinata chan, he's just getting senile in his old age."

Another jab at his age, that cut deep he wasn't that old dammit. "ha, ha, Hinata chan, your not going to hurt my book are you." He asked nervously.

"O-Of course not." She answered shocked that he would ever think such a thing. "But that would all have to depend on, what you said to my little sister." She said in a sickly sweet voice, losing her stutter. With a smile present on her face, it was pleasant yet held an ominous undertone.

"Sakura! Naruto!, hell Gai! Yes Gai I admit it you're my eternal rival!" He started shouting suddenly in desperation.

"Yes! I knew someday you would succumb to the power of youth!" Gai declared to everyone's surprise. He had just jumped through the open window, despite being situated on the fifth floor.

Hinata was the first to break the stunned silence that followed Gai's dramatic entry. " Gai sensei stalking you, only really fuels the assumption that your gay."

"Be at ease Kakashi, I will not get in the way of your forbidden love with Naruto kun." Gai reassured him.

"Thank god you're here, the Huyga's are insane." Kakashi conveniently ignored both their comments and subtly inclined his head towards Hinata.

Gai nodded seriously "I did have my suspicions, Neji does have a tendency for maniacal behavior more then most." He couldn't understand why he resisted his youthful team building exercise so much. Completely ignoring the irony of his own words.

"I have to make sure your in top form for tomorrow mission taichou." She said as she healed the small bruises and scratches along his arm. "Be sure to be at the gates by four a.m." They didn't need to leave till nine but he didn't need to know that, it might actually force him to arrive on time for once.

* * *

AN: 'Kakai' is Sakura's nick name for Kakashi, I think she used it once or twice in the anime.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does, I mean if I was Kishimoto you'd probably be able to tell, but unfortunately I am not 40 year old Japanese man

* * *

"O how I lament my miss placed youth, my heart and soul wanders. It yearns for the lust of those who love. I seek the beauty of those beyond compare. It matters not, her face be impaired." Suigetsu sang out to the heavens, his face smiling broadly up at the sky.

"You know that doesn't even make sense" a voice interrupted " You just said you want someone beyond compare, then said you didn't mind if her face was impaired, you basically lowered you standards in the same sentence." Jugo pointed out towering over the younger man, he then carried on to say. "Shouldn't you at least wait till miss beyond compare rejects, you before you settle for miss impaired."

"I never asked for your company, nor is it welcome." Suigetsu shot him an irritated look.

"I am bored, you know how hard it is to find work as a missing nin, there's not many shady business men that will take you on for hire. Sometimes I wonder perhaps I should join a village." Jugo complained

Suigetsu snorted " You must be bored if your even contemplating joining a village just to get work, since when have you been one for being productive?"

"I know, it pains me that I am even entertaining such thoughts, that's why I am here." He explained

"Listen I really can't be bothered with fighting you if that's what your after, I realize I have some what of a belligerent personality." Scrutinizing the taller man from head to toe he added " however I am not suicidal, plus I thought you were a murdering pacifist, who likes nothing better than to folic in the woods and talk to birds."

"You know, even though it sounds like your being sarcastic, I am proud to admit it's true. But now I can manage my urges to kill a lot better." He bragged that on a kin to child who had just learnt tie his own shoe lace's.

Suigetsu shuddered a little at his mention of killing urges " I congratulate you on not being so mentally crazed, but I still don't see how any of that's relevant to why your still pestering me."

"Well now that I am not so intent on killing things, I think I should socialize a little." Jugo announced

His words caused Suigetsu to falter in his tracks, his foot hanging aimlessly in the air, frozen in mid step, turning to stare incredulously up at the giant of a man. "You want to socialize." He asked disbelievingly. To which Jugo simply nodded.

"Well why don't you go bother Sasuke instead, you've always liked him better, and he some what tolerated you." Suigetsu suggested, after recovering from his momentary lapse.

"I don't know where he is, plus he's a crazy jackass." Jugo noted

"And I am not." He returned with his brow raised.

"Point taken, but I know your up to something, let me in on it." Jugo requested non too gently, grabbing the top of Suigetsu arm in the process.

"No can do, it's invitation only, and I've already handed all mine out." Suigetsu brushed him off and carried on walking.

"Well at least give me a hint" Jugo pleaded, falling behind he stood rooted to his place, watching his friend's back grow smaller further into the distance. "Send me on the right path." He yelled to him.

"No" point blank refusing, Suigetsu raised his arm and lazily waved as a parting gesture.

There was dejected silence before, Jugo threatened "I"ll tell Karin where you are."

Upon hearing this the mist nin sneered in disgust, halting in his actions for a second time. "Fine." He reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Target sited." The Byukagan user whispered as she soundlessly leapt on to another branch, coming along side the commanding Junnin. The rest of the group stealth fully slinking along, they moved in unison, as an efficient and agile unit.

"Good secure the perimeter and set up base camp." Kakashi ordered.

The small group dropped down to the ground, Shikamaru taking lead and formulating a strategic plan. "We'll split up into two groups, Hinata, Kakashi sensei and Kiba, will stay behind and provide support from the out side."

"What no way." Kiba whined.

"Your too distinct you'll be recognized immediately, and Kakashi sensei feature prominently in the bingo book, he'll become a liability if he's spotted."

Kakashi cleared his throat offended at being called a liability.

Shikamaru carried on "Ino's technique is perfect for spying and infiltration, and it will bring less suspicion if only the two of us enter, not many people pass by this remote village as it is. We'll pose as a couple traveling up north."

"But that will only give you a limited time frame, if you stay anymore than a day or two people will start suspect your presence." Kakashi pointed out.

"Exactly if we don't manage to achieve our objective within the allotted time, any and all information we acquire will become useless." The Nara stressed.

Kakashi let out a long sigh. "There's not much support we can provide, at the first sign of trouble retreat immediately, we'll be using the tea house a mile from here as our out post. You'll find a member of the team posted there at all times, keep in contact. Go."

At his command the group disappeared into nothing but blurs merging with the night.


	7. Chapter 7

don't own naruto but I do own a tree

* * *

She kept her gaze salutary and low, only flickering up ever now and then to catch a person's suggestive eye, lingering on her form. She wore her hair down, glamorous gold locks swayed alluringly in time with the music; shorter wisps of hair masked half of her face, creating a mysterious silhouette.

Her movements like satin, her body seemed to ripple, hips curving exquisitely with every low melodic beat, adding to the allusion with her arms enticingly out stretched. She had cast her spell over the bar, no man could tear his gaze away.

Ino was magnetic from the moment she had walked in, attracting every man's attention, and latching on to it with the subtle arching of her back and the slow rhythmic sway of her hips. She had done her job with style and ease, her main objective to create a diversion.

While shikamaru discretely mingled in with the lustful patrons. It was a working man's bar, it was frequented by very few women, and the rare few that did visit, would be disgruntled wives looking for their wayward husbands.

Ino was a novel and very welcome distraction, allowing Shikamaru to drop names and ask questions here and there, with out ever really being noticed or remembered.

'Men are truly simple beings' Shikamaru thought as he slipped back out the tavern doors 'And women over complicated disasters.'

That had been entirely too easy, he had manage to acquire all the necessary Intel in matter of hours. Now all they needed to do was actually locate the target, which would require the expertise of the rest of his absent squad members.

He sighed as he leant back onto the damp grimy wall, currently waiting for Ino in a secluded alleyway, around the corner from the bar. What was taking her so long, her cue was to leave five minutes after he did. Peering down at his watch, it had almost been about twelve minutes since he had left.

Scanning the poorly lit pub door, then back down to the watch on his wrist. He reluctantly decided to go back in, upon entering he found to his dismay; she was no longer there. She couldn't have left he'd been watching the entrance from outside.

He the swallowed lump of apprehension that had risen from his chest, still managing to think of several different possible scenarios. He checked the area for another exit, the was a back door but it was bolted shut, no one should have been able to come in or out of it.

"Hey" he said in his gruffest voice, approaching one the men at the bar, "you see where the pretty blond went?"

The man chuckled, "your best giving up on her mate, I saw her leave with Takeo, the man lives up to his name if you know what I mean."

"I am not sure I do, is he some tough guy around here or something." He probed a little further. Buying the guy another drink, hoping it would make him a little more obliging to give out information.

"You could say that, Takeo could take you out alone." He said drunkenly eyeing up Shikamaru slim frame. "But even if you could take him, he runs with this gang."

"Gang?" Shikamaru repeated

"Yeah you know how it goes, you mess with one you mess with them all, No matter how much you want the woman, she just aint' worth it, there are plenty of others in the sea and all." The man said consoling Shikamaru with a pat on his back.

"Dammit" he cursed as he left the bar "_What the hell Ino why didn't you stick to the plan now, I've got the troublesome task of looking for you" _He was grumbling in his head as he paced back and forth looking for any clue that would point him in the right direction.

"_O stop moaning, you do nothing but moan gessh Shika_." Shikamaru jumped startled by the sudden intrusion of Ino's voice in his head.

"_I hate it when you do this, where the hell are you" _Shikamaru thought back.

"_It couldn't be helped it the only way I could contact you." _Ino saw the sudden surge of images in his head, the countless possible ways she was injured or detained, all fueled by his imagination. "Calm down Shika I am fine."

"_Just listen carefully, I am with this man." _An image of a tall muscular man with a scar on the right side of his cheek appeared in his mind. "_His names Takeo, he thinks I am some high end prostitute, he said he wanted to buy a night with me for his boss." _

"_I hope your going some where with this Ino, we've got bigger fish to fry them some lowly gang of thugs." _Shikamaru cut in.

"_Of course I am!"_ He could also feel the hint of indignation that came with her thought_ "look" _she showed him the image of a tattoo on the back of the man's neck, more specifically a tattoo of a black Kanji spelling the words 'luck in disaster'. _"Doesn't this look familiar." _Ino thought with satisfaction, as Shikamru's mind raced through all the reports he had read of nin missing and loyal randomly turning up dead the only thing common with all of them was this tattoo.

"_Make sure you stay in contact with me Ino, I am going to the rendezvous point to get the others." _He could feel her emotion of determination as she thought the words "_understood."_ Then the connection was cut, and he was once again alone in his mind.

If Ino came through and this man was somehow connected to the ninja deaths, then this man could be the answer that helps him unravel the whole mystery.


	8. Chapter 8

11/12/2011

"Gahhh I am bored can we leave yet." Kiba complained as he slumped back on to the single mattress, Akamaru whined at the foot of the bed.

"Shut up Kiba, I don't want to hear it." Kakashi snapped back from the only other furniture in the room a three-legged chair, which was originally designed as four.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, you miss your lover Naruto." Kiba rather snidely quipped.

Kakashi choosing to ignore it carried on to say " I would be in the tea house now, if I wasn't so afraid of the Hyuga." He glumly complained

"Your scared of Hinata?" The younger man asked surprised, sitting up to judge if the jounin was joking.

"How can you not be with those creepy eye's of her that see through everything." He conceded, whilst madly trying to gesture with his hands, the term 'see through', continuing on to say with more distaste in his tone, "all I am saying is, that maybe they shouldn't of chosen the apple that fell right under the tree, to get all their seeds from, then perhaps, they wouldn't of all ended up crazy."

Kiba scrunched up his face with confusion trying to decipher kakashi's ramblings, it took Akamaru barking a few words of explanation, for realization to dawn.

" Hey!" he said outraged jumping up from the bed, "Hinata's not inbreed, and freaky eyes your one to talk" he exclaimed as he pointed to Kakashi's slanted forehead protector. "You don't even have a matching pair!"

Angrily gathering up his belongings, he stormed to the exit. "I've lost respect for you man, I mean not that I thought that much of you in the first place, but you had done some stuff, and your old and dating one of my best friends, so I cut you some slack, but frankly Naruto could do better." Kiba looked on Kakashi with a mixture of pity and distaste, as he walked out the door, of the shabby hotel room.

"He could not" the jouinin yelled affronted "I mean I am not dating Naruto." Correcting himself, to the already closed door.

* * *

Hinata was sandwiched between a tall man with no concept of personal space, and by the smell of him he wasn't too clear on hygiene either. To her other side was a young muscular man perched precariously on the edge of the bench.

He had the most intricate tattoo spread across his arms, for all Hinata knew they could continue on over his entire body, but only his arms where bare for the world to see. She had the urge to reach over and trace them, but unlike her rather whiffy neighbor to her right she understood the concept of boundaries.

She sighed and took another sip of her tea; it had gone cold about half an hour ago. But she didn't have the heart to call the terrified waitress over to serve her. A young twenties something woman, with a slightly too larger eyes for her face, who was currently franticly serving dangos to a rowdy group of scruffy ruffians.

Hinata was in a dilemma you see, and it wasn't due to the fact the tall smelly man to her right, had just wedged his sweaty arm into her side. It was due to the fact she was surrounded by rather powerful ninja's and she wasn't quite sure what they would do to her, if she got up and left.

Members of the team were to take it in turns waiting in this remote teahouse until Shikamaru and Ino contacted them. And it just so happened she was up first.

As she was walking up to the tea house, it had been late on in the evening Hintata wasn't even sure if it would be open, and had resolved to wait outside if it wasn't. But to her luck it was, as she got closer to the building she started to pick up strong chakaras, unfortunately she couldn't just back away at this point because they had already sensed her too.

So she decided to enter regardless, one of the first things that surprised her was how busy and crowded it was, for a remote teahouse that was unheard of, specially considering the time.

They all took note when she walked through the door, she also sized up the rather unusual patrons, most of, if not all were ninjas, some featured in the bingo book, others looked to be ninja from different nation, but non were so blatant enough to wear their head bands.

Hinata had no idea what she had just stumbled into, or why this riff raff of ninjas decided to gather here, and so with the entire rooms attention focused on her she sheepishly picked a bench and sat down.

Which basically sums up her current predicament, fiddling with her fingers she drums up the courage to talk to the tattooed young man next to her. "I like your tattoos, do they mean anything in particular." The kunoichi said confidently as way of an icebreaker, proud of herself for not stuttering.

The young man smiled " why thank you, yes they have deep rooted tribal meanings, its kind of a family tradition." He replied just as eager for conversation.

"They're beautiful how far do they extend." She reached out and traced the line under he his shirt. Then quickly retracting it, realizing she had just groped a stranger shoulder.

The man laughed to make her feel more at ease seeing how red she blushed. " They cover quite a lot of my.."

"HINATA!" came the bellowing call from outside drowning out the rest of the stranger's words. The doors to the teahouse burst open, to reveal the culprit of the commotion, a red face, out of breath kiba. He stood there for a minute; bracing him self against the door frame with his hand, heavily panting while trying to regain his breath. The red tattoos on his cheeks less noticeable thanks to the flush of colour that covered the rest of his skin.

Hinata first reaction was to ignore him, pretend she didn't know him, despite the fact that he just yelled her name loud enough for anyone in a mile radius to hear. But chinned her self the instant after the thought crossed her mind, he was her teammate he might be in trouble and need her help.

Meekly raising her hand, fully aware Kiba had just gain the whole rooms attention, and it wasn't the good kind.


End file.
